Twenty One
by BayBayKlaine
Summary: Love has no age limit.
1. Chapter 1

**Soooo new story! I love age!difference Klaine and this one has kinda been stuck in my head! Argg I just had to get it down! Let me know whatcha think!? There's A LOT to come for this story! **

Kurt walked around his old bedroom at his dad's house. This would be his home for the next three months. He decided to move back from New York for the summer months, and so far it was the best idea he'd ever had. Kurt had just gotten out of a long term relationship, where he ended up getting kicked out and having no place to live. After sleeping on Rachel's couch for a few weeks he had had enough. He was done with his temporary job and he needed a break. What better place to do that than in Ohio.

A week back and he was already loving it. He'd helped his dad at the shop and seen some of his friends he lost touch with when he moved to New York for school. Finn was also back from the Marines. He had a few months before his deployment and he was staying at the Hummel household as well. It was like one big family reunion.

"Kurt get down here! The guest are arriving."

Kurt sighed but opened the door and headed towards the living room. His dad and Carole were throwing a little welcome back shindig for him and Finn. He wasn't that thrilled about it, but Finn was and he would try to be. After all he would be seeing friends and neighbors he hadn't since he was a little kid. He put on a smile and entered the living room.

* * *

"Nala come on!" Blaine shouted from the front door. "We're already late!"

"Coming dad jesus, sorry Elliot was fussing and I had to feed him." She said shifting the baby in her arms.

"Awww Ell, were you being bad for mommy?" Blaine asked in a baby voice.

"Dad, please stop." She said rolling her eyes at her over obnoxious father. "Now let's go! I haven't seen the Hummel's in forever!"

"Okay okay, Vic isn't coming?" He locked the front door and followed his daughter to the car, opening the back door for Nala then made his way to the driver's side.

"He's gotta work. You know how the life of an officer is." She said, placing Elliot in the car seat.

"I know sweetie."

She smiled towards her father, then got into the passenger side. "Dad, are you okay?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Nala, I'm fine."

"It's been a month you know."

Blaine looked at his daughter as he sped down the high way. "I know. And I'm telling you I'm okay."

"I'm just checking dad, I don't want you to be hurting."

Blaine was about to respond when there was a fussing noise from the back seat. Nala turned and placed the binky back in Elliot's mouth then turned back right as they were pulling into the Hummel drive way.

"Oh god I missed this house." Nala said happily. She got out of the car quickly, grabbing Elliot from the back and then made her way inside, leaving Blaine in the dust. He laughed as he watched her practically run into the house before he silently followed; looking forward to seeing his longtime friend.

"Kurt!"

Kurt's head snapped to the left when he heard the shriek from across the room. There stood his childhood best friend. Nala was tall, her golden locks falling perfectly around her face. Her grey eyes were highlighted with the perfect amount of eyeliner and eye shadow, plus a little mascara. For just having a baby her figure looked back to normal. Kurt had never seen her look so great. She was glowing.

"Nala! Oh my god!" He got up and rushed to his friend, hugging her hard but watching out for the silent baby in her arms. They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"Kurt you look – wow, great."

"Please! Nala you look flawless! Is this the little guy?"

She nodded. "Elliot."

"Oh he's even better in person. The pictures barely did anything for me. I wish I could have been there."

"Here," She carefully shuffled him in her arms and then into Kurt's. "It's okay that you weren't Kurt, you were working and being all popular and stuff."

Kurt looked down to the tiny three week old baby in his arms and smiled. The baby looked back with wide eyes, and then gave a huge yawn, his face scrunching up into the epitome of cuteness. "Nala, you have the cutest baby ever."

"I keep telling her that."

Both looked behind them to see Blaine leaning in the doorway. His arms were crossed and he had a small smile on his face.

"Dad, you're the papa, you have to say that."

"But he is just the cutest." He replied, walking towards them. "Hi Kurt."

"Hey Blaine." _Wow, did he get cute._

"Blaine!" Burt yelled coming up to the small group.

Blaine and Burt embraced, not having seen each other for a while. They all chatted for a little while until Burt was being called into the kitchen by Carole, and Elliot was in dire need of a diaper change.

"So Kurt, Burt tells me you just finished an internship?"

Kurt nodded. "Yep, I'm done for now though, and it's really great to be home."

Blaine gave a small tight lipped smile. "I bet."

"How are you Blaine?"

Blaine's smile fell. "I'm okay. As good as anyone could be after a divorce."

"I'm sorry." Kurt said. He truly loved Hunter and Blaine as a couple. They were great dads to Nala and to know that they couldn't work out their differences was a little heart breaking.

"It's alright. I'm getting – better. It's hard considering we have Elliot now, but I just – ugh it sucks."

Kurt pulled him into a hug. They'd been neighbors with the Andersons for as long as Kurt could remember. He met Nala and they immediately hit it off as friends, which only caused Burt and Blaine to become close as well. They were all great friends.

Blaine sighed against Kurt's shoulder and wrapped his arms around him tighter, trying not to cry. It didn't work so well, a few tears fell. "God, I'm sorry. Here I am crying on a child's shoulder."

Kurt laughed. "Uhm – I'm twenty – seven. Not a child."

Blaine's eyes went wide. "God I forgot you and Nala were so old. But then it makes sense because my baby has a baby."

Kurt laughed. "You're a little old Blaine."

"Hey! I am not."

Kurt was about to answer when Nala rejoined. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'll leave you two to catch up. Great seeing you Kurt."

Kurt gave a small wave. "You too Blaine."

* * *

"Dad, hey, I think we're ready to go." Nala said, a sleeping Elliot in her arms.

"Okay, yea we can go." Blaine turned back to Burt. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yea, Kurt's coming in as well. He hasn't had his eyes checked in like ten years."

Blaine gasped, mocking hurt. "That boy!"

Burt and Nala laughed. "Okay let's get this little guy home!"

"Bye Kurt!" Nala yelled from the door.

Kurt came running up, hugging her. "Let's do lunch okay?"

Nala nodded. "Of course. We need more time to catch up."

Then the two were gone. They made it home an hour later, and Blaine helped Nala get Elliot into her car, and the rest of their things packed. He was leaning on her car a few minutes later.

"Have a good drive home. And call me when you get there." Blaine said, placing a kiss to his daughter's forehead.

"I will dad."

"Alright. I love you."

"Love you too dadio."

Blaine rolled his eyes as he watched his daughter and grandbaby drive away. He went back into his house, shutting the door quietly behind him. He looked around, sighing again as he realized he was alone. It hit him in waves and right now was the biggest one. Blaine walked to his bedroom and laid in bed, crying himself to sleep for the third time that week. Divorces sucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Howdy! New Chapter! Sorry it took so long! **

**With everything that happened I couldnt really bring myself to write, and then I got so caught up in work I just didnt have the time. **

**You all should know that I'll definitely be continuing this story - just know Finn is a big part of it and if it would make you uncomfortable then I suggest not reading. Bur Cory would have wanted us to remember him in a happy/great/exciting way. He was a goof ball and I'll miss him. **

**My thoughts are with everyone going through a difficult time right now and if you need someone to talk to come to me. I'm here to talk - always. **

**Enjoy this chapter! :)**

"Dad I don't need to get my eyes checked." Kurt said towards his dad from the cold plastic chair in the doctor's office.

"Kurt, you haven't had your eyes checked in at least ten years. You're getting them done."

Kurt sighed and crossed his arms. "Fine." He mumbled.

"Hummel?" A nurse called from the front. "Dr. Anderson will see you know."

Burt and Kurt got up and followed the nurse to the examination room. Blaine was sitting at his desk in the room, glasses sliding down his nose, working on something.

"Blaine." Burt said entering the room.

"Burt, Kurt. Hi." Blaine got up and walked over to the pair. "Long time no see."

Both Burt and Blaine started laughing at the small joke, Kurt just rolling his eyes in the corner.

"Sorry to interrupt this – whatever this is, but I do have lunch plans with Nala and Elliot."

"Right sorry, Burt let's get you done first since I know this is your lunch break."

Kurt sat at Blaine's desk while he worked on his father, both of them making small talk. Soon enough Blaine had finished on Burt, his eyes being just fine and then it was Kurt's turn.

"Alright kiddo, I'm gonna head out. Have fun at lunch and see you at home."

Kurt nodded as he took a seat in the chair, waiting to get his eyes examined. Blaine came up, shining a light through a scope into Kurt's eyes.

"Alright, look up for me…Good, now down…great."

Blaine switched eyes and went through the same procedure.

"Well Kurt, your eyes are just fine. Even if it has been ten years since I've seen them."

"You and my dad and your guys' eye care." Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, it's my job."

"I know!" Kurt said giggling.

They both sat in silence for a while longer before Blaine cleared his throat. "Uhm hey Kurt – I was wondering if I could ask for your assistance?"

Kurt looked to Blaine with a surprised face. "Oh sure. What do you need?"

"Well as you know I live alone and I need something new. The house just seems so lonely and I know you just finished a design internship and sure it wasn't interior design but I feel like you could probably be great at anything, well you are great at a lot of things – and I'm rambling. Okay moral of this story is I was wondering if you would help me redesign parts of my house?"

Kurt looked at Blaine for a few silent seconds before he burst out laughing. Blaine's rambling may have been the cutest thing he'd ever seen. "Oh god sorry! It's just that was so cute – your rambling! Uhm," He cleared his throat, a small blush rising on his cheeks. "I would love to help re-decorate your house. When were you thinking?" He looked up to Blaine and it was then that he realized the older man wore a similar blush.

"Start this weekend if you were free."

"Well it's just your luck that I am."

Blaine smiled. "Great. I'll just call you and we can figure everything out. Or I guess I could get with this generation and text you."

Kurt giggled. "Whatever you want to do Blaine. I gotta go though, so just let me know."

"Alright! Say hi to Nala for me."

"Will do." Kurt smiled and waved as he left the office, going straight to his car and then making his way to the diner to meet Nala.

* * *

"Wait – he just kicked you out?" Nala asked, taking a large bite of her salad.

Kurt nodded. "Yea, he said we'd 'grown apart' and that he needed his own space back and blah blah blah. It was all very dramatic on his part. I just stood there speechless before slapping him and walking out. It felt great."

"Wow. How are you not breaking down?"

"Oh I did." Kurt said to her. "I cried on my friend Rachel's couch for a week before getting myself together."

"You sound like my dad." She said sadly. "Except he hasn't gotten himself together. He says he's fine but -."

"He isn't." Kurt finished for her.

"I just wish there was something I could do."

"I think he just needs time. Time always heals wounds."

"That's true I guess." Nala said as she picked up a fussing Elliot.

"Plus I'm helping him paint the house, so that should keep his mind off things."

Nala smiled. "Really? He's been talking about wanting to do that! I'm so happy you are helping. It will actually look good now." She winked.

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes. "I can only agree."

They both laughed.

* * *

"So where do you want to start?" Kurt asked as he and Blaine stood at the entrance of The Home Depot.

Blaine looked around and sighed. "I'm not even sure. I just want brighter colors, but not like hot pink. And something sleek. I just want something new."

Kurt nodded. "Okay, well, let's go look at paint swatches and you can pick out a few that you like."

Blaine agreed and they walked silently toward the back of the store to the paint samples. They flipped through a couple dozen colors when Blaine made a loud squeal noise.

"Uhm, okay? What was that?" Kurt asked, giggling.

"Sorry, I just – look at this color." He thrust the sample into Kurt's hands.

Kurt looked down and was surprised to see a bright mint color matched with a dark aqua. It was definitely bright, but matched with the darker color it looked classy.

"Oh wow. I like these together."

Blaine nodded excitedly. "They would look great in my room. I ordered a darker would bed frame and all I need is to get a new dresser and side tables and really these colors are perfect."

Kurt could only stare at Blaine.

"What?" He finally asked Kurt, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm just confused as to why I'm helping you. You seem to have everything under control."

"Well – for my room yes. Everything else. No. I'm completely lost."

Kurt smiled. "Okay, well then let me help!"

Blaine laughed and nodded. "Alright. So, what's next?"

"First we figure out the rest of the colors for the house. What other rooms are you wanting to do?"

"Uhm – well I want to do a nursery for Elliot and then do something bold with the living room."

Kurt smiled wide. "I know exactly what to do."

In the end, Kurt picked out a dark maroon for the living room, already imagining getting black furniture to finish it off. He also picked out a light green for the nursery, a light yellow to use for an accent wall, and a few small cans of color to paint a few animals around the room for his Zoo Animal themed idea.

"Thanks so much Kurt." Blaine said as they exited Home Depot.

"No problem. I'm so excited to help. I haven't been able to redecorate anything sense Dad and Carole moved in together."

"Oh my god that was so long ago. You were such a baby!"

Kurt glared at him. "I was seventeen thank you very much."

Blaine just laughed louder. "Yea, baby. That was what – ten years ago."

Kurt could only slap Blaine's arm and walk toward the car. "And yes, it was ten years ago."

Blaine was still laughing as he got in the driver's seat. He turned to Kurt, who was still pouting, and sighed. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

Kurt turned to him with a surprised 'O' face. "It's okay. I really did look very young."

"I know." Blaine joked again.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and laughed. "What's next?" He asked, changing the topic.

"Well, we can officially start painting tomorrow, so I can take you back to the house, or we could have lunch?"

Kurt looked at Blaine with wide – eyes. Wait what? "L-lunch?"

Blaine looked at him, confusion clouding his face. "Yes? Are you not hungry? Because I am."

Kurt let out a relieved sigh. For a second he thought Blaine was – but no, no, because he was Mr. Anderson, and Nala's dad. "Lunch would be great."

* * *

"He's handsome and mature and I don't know, it's bad that I like him Rachel." He sighed through the phone receiver, rolling over on his stomach in his bed.

"_It's not that bad -."_

"Yes it is! Rachel he's Nala's dad, and my dad's best friend! It's so wrong."

"_Then don't act on anything. Help him with his house but don't do anything else."_

"He just so – ugh!" He groaned.

"_Look I gotta go, but keep me updated. And Kurt, seriously don't do anything that would make your relationship with his family and your family awkward. He's a friend and that's it."_

"I know. Thanks Rachel."

They said their goodbyes and then hung up. Kurt quickly changed into his pajamas and brushed his teeth before flopping onto his bed with a huge sigh.

"I'm screwed. I'm so screwed."

He rolled over and screamed into his pillow.

**Also if you read my other story - Baby Tonight - It'll be updated by tomorrow. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Update! Enjoy :)**

Blaine walked groggily to the door and opened it to reveal a very awake Kurt. He on the other hand was still in sweat pants, his hair a mess of curls and a bit of scruff still on his face.

"You look to happy to be awake." He grumbled, stepping aside to let Kurt in.

Kurt looked Blaine up and down before entering. "Well we agreed on eight, so here I am."

"But how are you so…chipper?"

Kurt smiled and held out a cup. "Coffee."

Blaine took it gratefully. "Oh a god sent, you are a god sent. Thank you!"

Kurt laughed loudly. "No problem."

They stood awkwardly in the hallway for a few seconds before Blaine cleared his throat. "So – where do you want to start?"

"That's up to you Blaine!"

"No! No I hate choosing."

Kurt laughed. "So do I!

Blaine was laughing and rolling his eyes at Kurt. "Okay, okay. Well how about we start in my bedroom. It's the cleanest."

They walked down the hallway to the master bedroom. It was a pale yellow, with a large bed against a wall, a wall of windows and then a few dressers.

"Very nice." Kurt commented.

"Not really." Blaine replied. He walked and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I never liked the color but Hunter loved it so I compromised."

Kurt quietly walked over to the bed and sat down next to Blaine. "I'm sorry Blaine. About the whole thing. You and Hunter were a lovely couple."

Blaine gave a sad smile. "Thanks Kurt."

Kurt hummed in agreement then laid down on the bed. "Oh my god this bed though."  
Blaine laughed loudly and joined him on the bed. "I know. Memory foam."

"Blaine – oh my god, if your bed isn't here tomorrow, I didn't take it." He moaned and rolled over.

Blaine followed. "Nuh uh do not steal my bed Kurt Hummel. I will attack you."

"Lies. Blaine you wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Don't tempt me." Blaine said. They were facing each other, both laying on their arms.

Kurt's small giggle echoed through the room and he rolled his eyes. "Bring it."

Kurt wasn't expecting Blaine to throw himself at him – pinning him down to the mattress. When he tried to squirm away Blaine held him tighter.

"I win." Blaine said a little breathless from the fight.

Kurt acted quickly, wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist and flipping them, Blaine falling with an 'oomph'.

"Now I win." Kurt stared at Blaine for a few seconds before he looked away and cleared he throat. "We should – uhm – probably get started."

Blaine nodded, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. "Yea."

Kurt quickly rolled off Blaine and jumped off the bed. "Okay, so let's move all the furniture to the middle of the room and then we can paint."

"Sounds like a plan."

They pushed all the big pieces of furniture to the center of the room, the taped the base boards and window seals before finally pulling out the paint. Kurt started painting with the light mint color while Blaine painted the accent wall. They painted in silence until Kurt couldn't take it anymore.

"Tell me." He blurted out. He then proceeded to clamp a hand over his mouth.

"What?" Blaine asked, turning around.

"N-nothing. Never mind."  
Blaine put down his paint brush and started walking to Kurt. "No, tell you what?"

Kurt sighed. "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"You won't," He saw the skeptical look on Kurt's face. "I promise. Just ask."

"My dad never went into great detail about – uh – why you got divorced. I just don't understand I suppose. You and Hunter were the happiest couple. And Nala didn't want to talk it."

Blaine stood silently for a minute before walking back over to his roller brush.

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't ha-."

"We were happy." Blaine interrupted. "Or I thought we were. Nala had just gotten engaged when everything started going downhill. We started fighting more often. Over little things too. I bought the wrong kind of jelly once and we didn't talk for three days. I was getting so tired of it all, all I did was work and fight with my husband. We talked, really talked and he told me he was miserable. I was unhappy but never to the point of misery. My heart broke a little. He decided to move out and then sent the divorce papers to my office the next day. Apparently he has a new boyfriend. "

Kurt could only stare at the back of Blaine's head before he slowly walked over to the older man and gently hugged him. Blaine deflated in his arms and allowed himself to be hugged.

"I'm so sorry Blaine."  
Blaine just nuzzled further into Kurt's shoulder. "It's just that – that our divorce has only been final for a month. It makes me wonder if he cheated on me. Why would he do that?"

"I don't know."

Blaine stepped back a little, wiping the last few tears away. He looked up to Kurt with wide eyes. "Uhm," He coughed a little. "Thanks for letting me sob into your shoulder."

Kurt giggled, making an unfamiliar warmth spread through Blaine's body. "No problem."

Kurt's arms were still around his shoulders, and Blaine still had his hands placed on Kurt's hips. He was unconsciously rubbing his thumbs in circles, just staring at Kurt. It had been a few years since he had actually seen him in person. And wow had he grown. He was taller, barely passing Blaine's head, and he had definitely become more fit. He had broader shoulders, his jawline was more punctuated and he looked older all together. He realized he'd been staring to long when Kurt was giving him a questioning look.

"Are you okay?" He asked, and Blaine could feel his warm breath on his face, it smelt like coffee.

"Yea – yea we should probably get back to work." He whispered back.

"Yea…" Kurt didn't make to move, but neither did Blaine.

Blaine's eyes kept flickering back and forth between Kurt's eyes and pink lips. He found himself slowly moving closer to Kurt, but suddenly Kurt jerked back.

"Alright! Let's paint some more!" He turned around and went back to where he was adding another layer of the mint color.

"Right." Blaine said, a confused look on his face as he stared at the back of Kurt's head.

_What had just happened?_


End file.
